Chapter 46
Setting Sail (Japanese: 船出 Funade) is the 46th chapter of the Fumetsu no Anata e manga series. Long Summary Captain Skyfish tells a large crowd of people that the new island chief is going to leave the island and will select 700 people to leave with her. They will be leaving the island on his ship, the Skyfish, and will be under the protection of the Yanome. The Captain tells Tonari to make a decision and Tonari says the ones who will leave the island with her will be her friends, Pyoran, and all of the children under the age of seven. The crowd is angry and confused but Tonari tells them that they have a duty to give the children a chance to define their own lives. A Yanome soldier tells the people to line up. Parents are shown saying goodbye to their children while others are shown telling their children that they are too old and have to stay here. Honda is shown trying to get his little brother to go on the ship, but his little brother refuses because he wants to stay with him. Tonari tells Honda to come with them because she is fulfilling Fushi's promise in his place. People are seen boarding the ship and Tonari and her group says goodbye to Fushi. Pyoran tells Fushi that she will be waiting for him at Zedan's port and Hayase says that Pyoran will probably die of old age before she ever sees Fushi again. She stabs Pyoran and Tonari's group with sleeping darts, orders her men to carry them onto the ship, and tells Fushi that she will make sure they arrive safely. Fushi yells at her and says he'll never forgive her if she hurts them. Hayase takes out another sleeping dart, stabs Fushi with it, and throws him into a hole deep underground. Tonari wakes up lying on the floor of the ship and asks her boss, whom she spots walking around, to untie her. She notices that her friends are also asleep and asks if they drugged everyone on the ship. Her boss says it was just Tonari and her group. He also mentions that the Yanome were bragging about the sleeping drugs working for two hours but Tonari woke up just after five minutes. She asks her boss to do her a favor. The scene cuts to Tonari and her boss lowering a lifeboat into the water. He asks her if she is really going back to the island to save the immortal but she tells him to be quiet and lower the boat all ready. Her boss also asks what he should tell her friends and Tonari says to tell them "Don't look for me, I have a really bad stomachache and the toilet was clogged!" They are spotted by a Yanome soldier but Ricard flies down and attacks him. Tonari, who is overjoyed to see Ricard is alive and well, sets sail for Junanda. Tonari's boss advises her to head for the right of the port entrance because they won't be able to see her there. He also tells her not to get caught. Honda shows up and asks Tonari what she's doing but Tonari only tells him that she leaves the children to him. Yanome soldiers on the boat see Tonari and go to warn Hayase, but they are suddenly knocked out by Captain Skyfish. He tells them that this is his boat, not theirs. Tonari thinks about how, during the tournament, she was relieved to see that even the immortal had things he couldn't forgive. She says that it's very human and a lot like her and that she wants Fushi in her future. Tonari arrives back on Junanda and tells Ricard to check the surrounding area for guards. Once she receives the okay, she climbs across a catwalk to where they are holding Fushi. She writes Fushi a letter saying, "Immortal, turn into a mole and climb into this. From Tonari" and sends the letter along with her glove. She lowers the glove down the hole with a rope. Just then, a voice asks Tonari what she's doing and Tonari turns around to find...!? Gallery Chapter 46 (colored page).png Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 46 Category:Volume 06